


Round One

by AcierGlace



Category: Death Note, Magic Kaitou, Meitantei Conan | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gen, The Taskforce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcierGlace/pseuds/AcierGlace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L is perfectly capable of leading two Taskforces, thank you very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round One

“Don't tell me L is a Kaito KID fan.” Light muttered in disgust, one of the once-ever-vigilant televisions not monitoring Misa's empty room, but tuned to a local television station. 

“I am merely monitoring one prominent criminal whose name is unknown to Kira. I can imagine it bothers Kira-kun greatly that such a criminal exists despite his perfect world. Would that not be correct, Light-kun?” Light restrained his snarl, but purposefully jerked his cuffed wrist, L's little sugar cube pyramid falling to his plate with a soft clatter. “That was mean, Light-kun.”

“Perhaps Kira does not consider a showy thief to be worth the effort.” Light muttered, wincing at the blatant falsehood that tumbled out his mouth. Even if KID did have a no-violence and return policy, he was still a thief, an international criminal as infamous as the original gentleman thief Lupin himself. If KID died, it would strike fear into the hearts of criminals and citizens alike. 

“I wonder if it would be possible to attend a heist.” L mumbled into his knees, but purposefully loud enough that Light could hear. He could hear the intent nuance L practiced as he spoke. “But then I would be bringing along the very man who wishes him dead. Oh dear.” 

“I. Am. Not. Kira.” Light's gritted snarl was drowned out as L turned the volume up, a spectacular light and sound explosion, raining flowers and confetti spilling over the rooftop and to the city below, signaled KID's escape from the police yet again. He frowned as KID glided past the camera crew filming the heist. In one hand he held the Star of Venus, in the other, he flicked a white card, caricature etched on one side, towards the newscaster. She caught it with a squeal and KID continued on, a smirk on his lips, face perfectly distorted by the monocle and top hat. 

“It's a notice!” The cameraman turned immediately away from KID's far away form to the note he'd tossed to the woman. “Dear Detective L: Forgive me for being a disrespectful host. I would be honored to match wits with the Greatest Detective in the World. If you can find the Star of Venus, consider it Round One.” 

“Both a slight to my intelligence and the first move.” L hunched forward even more, obviously unhappy with his pride as a detective being taunted in such a manner on live TV. It was significantly less fun to be the taunted instead of the tauntee. 

“So? Are you going to forget about Kira and join the Kaitou KID taskforce now?” Light folded his arms purposefully, narrowing his eyes. 

“I am sure I can split my time quite evenly between the two.” L rose abruptly, tugging the chain to pull Light after him. “Do not be jealous, Kira-kun. Consider this also, Round One.”

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble - no planned sequel.


End file.
